Mike-Brittany Relationship
The Mike-Brittany Relationship is the relationship between Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce. It is commonly referred to as Bike, Brike or Mittany. The two characters often share a number of background moments and are often paired with one another as dance partners during numbers due to their strong dance abilities. Though they are never shown interacting romantically, it is possible they have dated one another for short period of time in Season One. Tina also believed that they were romantically involved at the time Tina was dating Mike, though this is proven false. Episodes Season One The Rhodes Not Taken Mike and Brittany are paired off together during Last Name. During the final pose, her hand is seen resting on his shoulder. Throwdown During Keep Holding On, Mike and Brittany can be seen joining hands and sharing a brief laugh and smile with one another. Mash-Up Mike and Brittany are briefly seen together with Matt and Santana in the choir room drawing on the piano. Towards the end of Bust a Move, Brittany moves closer to Mike so they can dance with each other (which they do while grinding their backsides against one another). They later jokingly hold hands during Puck's solo Sweet Caroline. At the end of the song, they can be seen tickling each others' hands. When Mike chooses Glee club over football, Brittany runs over to give him an extremely affectionate hug and is even heard saying 'I love you' to him. At the end of the episode when the entire club is in the choir room, menacingly approaching Will Schuester with their drinks, threatening to slushee him, Mike and Brittany can be seen briefly in the back whispering and giggling with one another in an intimate manner. Hairography Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another in the auditorium whilst watching the Jane Addams Academy perform to Bootylicious. Mattress Mike and Brittany are seen holding hands several times while filming Jump. At the end pose, they are lying down next to one another with her hand resting on his back, and their legs are also intertwined. Towards the end of the episode, they are standing next to one another when the entire club is getting their photo taken for the school's yearbook. They are also the only two who are not defaced by David Karofsky. Sectionals When Finn calls upon Mike and Brittany (along with Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford) to come up with some last minute choreography to You Can't Always Get What You Want, they are sitting next to one another on a couch and share a smile with one another. During the actual performance, they are paired off with one another at certain parts. Bad Reputation Mike and Brittany dance with one another during Ice Ice Baby. Laryngitis Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another during Mercedes and Santana's duet The Boy Is Mine. Throughout the song, Mike and Brittany can be seen chatting and whispering with one another from time to time. Funk Mike and Brittany dance seductively with one another during Give Up the Funk. Journey to RegionalsEdit Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another on the couch in the waiting area while Aural Intensity performs at the Regionals competition. Season Two The Rocky Horror Glee Show Mike and Brittany sing, smile, high five and air guitar at one another during Hot Patootie. The Substitute Brittany jokingly introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang, which Mike nods to with approval. During Holly's rendition of Forget You, Brittany playfully pushes Mike. At the end of the episode, they are seen dancing together in Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella. Special Education Mike and Brittany share a look with one another in the choir room after Will announces his decision to feature them together for the upcoming Sectionals competition in order to highlight their dancing abilities. As they spend a lot of time together rehearsing, Mike's girlfriend Tina begins to believe that the two are having an affair and shares this unfounded rumor with Artie (who was dating Brittany at the time). The rumor turns out to be false. At the competition, Mike and Brittany perform a spectacular swing-inspired dance number together to Santana's solo Valerie, helping New Directions secure their second consecutive victory. Before their victory is announced, Mike and Brittany are standing next to one another on stage (along with the rest of New Directions) and holding hands while awaiting for the announcement of which team had won the competition. After their win is announced, they can be seen in the background hugging one another. Towards the end of the episode during Tina and Mercedes' duet of Dog Days Are Over, Brittany high fives Mike when they pass by each other. Later, they are holding hands, twirling around in a circle. At the end of the number, their arms are around one another. A Very Glee Christmas When New Directions are singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year and putting up the Christmas tree, Mike and Brittany dance with one another around the choir room. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle During the scene when New Directions and the football team are in the dressing room getting ready to rehearse the half-time show, Mike is seen staring at Brittany (who was putting make-up on another football player) before Santana Lopez forces Mike to face her so she can put make-up on his face. Comeback After Lauren's solo to I Know What Boys Like, Mike runs over to Brittany to hug her. Blame It on the Alcohol A drunk Brittany is seen hugging a drunk Mike during Rachel's party. A Night of Neglect The camera shows Mike looking at Brittany when she says "I love salt water!". He then looks at her directly with some concern when she looks sad because Will Schuester didn't throw her a piece of salt-water taffy. Prom Queen During Puck, Sam, and Artie's performance of Friday, ''Brittany dances together with Mike and Tina. Brittany soon cuts in-between them and aggressively jumps on Mike, straddling him and wildly rides him until an angry Tina seprates them.http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/New_York New York When Brittany and Artie sing ''My Cup in front of the rest of the New Directions in their hotel room, almost everyone watches them with a confused or puzzled expression. While Santana laughs and giggles during the performance, Mike watches Brittany sing with a fond and affectionate smile on his face. They are also seen sitting next to each other on the park bench and hold hands when running off. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Mike and Brittany dance next to one another several times during You Can't Stop the Beat. They are also seen holding hands towards the end of the number as they dance. Hold on to Sixteen Brittany runs to hug Mike when she, Mercedes, and Santana return back to New Directions after their stint in the Troubletones. While they all perform We Are Young together, Mike and Brittany have their arms around one another at times. The Spanish Teacher Mike and Brittany dance backup with David during his solo Sexy and I Know It. During Will's solo A Little Less Conversation, they appear together as dancers pretending to be bulls. After the performance when Will confronts Santana about how she had lodged a complaint about his Spanish teaching skills, Mike can be seen smiling and gesturing to Brittany. Big Brother Mike has an idea for senior ditch day (a Footloose movie marathon) and seems to be looking at Brittany as he says it because they are both dancers. Saturday Night Glee-ver Mike and Brittany sing and dance with Blaine Anderson in You Should Be Dancing. Dance With Somebody During'' I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)'', Brittany is stretched across the piano with her body is a sexy position and Mike can be seen directly in the background looking at her appreciatively. Brittany gets up and pulls Mike up so they can dance together. After they dance, Brittany caresses Mike's cheek. Nationals Mike and Brittany have a little dance break seen in the background during the performance of Paradise By The Dashboard Light at Nationals. Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships